Freefall
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Before he came, things were....Well, normal. I didn't care about life, and life didn't care about me. Until he came....And everything changed. LilixJin. Based on a play we did for Theater class. Original story by my classmate, Cedric Cuacoyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Please take note: this is not my story! This is basically my Tekken adaption of a school play of the same name, which we'll be doing next month for Theater class. Oh and, this is an AU fic. Just think: what if Jin wasn't the Devil? I hope you all like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Not Tekken and definitely not this story! Original story and script written by my classmate, Cedric Cuacoyes.

**Freefall**

_Before he came, things were…Well, normal. i didn't care about life, and life didn't care about me. Until he came…and everything_ _changed._

**Chapter 1**

At Mishima University....

Two girls walked out of the washroom after Logic class. One girl was a petite Japanese brunette while the other was a taller French blonde. They were talking about their latest class project and the new guy in class.

"Duh, Lili! I can't believe you'll be partners with _that_ guy!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I know!" Lili said with a disgusted look on her face . "He's like, eew! Have you seen the way he dresses?!"

"Yeah!"Asuka said in an amused tone. "So old-fashioned!"

"You said it!" Lili answered. The girls laughed and then Lili smirked."But you know what, A? There's an advantage in having that nerd as a partner..."

"What?" Asuka asked, confused."How?"

Lili rolled her eyes. "You're always so slow! Hello! He's a nerd! Meaning, it'll be easy to use him, easy to play around with him." She smiled a sweet, sly smile.

"Oh..." Asuka said with a mischeivous laugh, catching on to what her friend had in mind."You got a point there..."

"Naturally!" Liili said with pride."When did I ever lose it?"

Asuka smiled and opened her mouth to respond. But then, they spotted the new guy coming their way. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with long sleeves and black pants with black leather shoes.

He smiled at them. "Hi." he said in a friendly voice.

"Hi!" Asuka said in a rather giddy tone, waving at him.

"Duh! Asuka!" Lili said to her sidekick. Then she turned to the new guy.

"Would you please get out of our way?" she asked rudely.

The young man just smiled.

"What's so funny?" Lili asked.

"Huh?" he said."Uh...nothing...So...Where you off to? Lunch?"

"Why would _you_ care if we're going to lunch?" Lili asked in an annoyed tone." We don't even know you."

He smiled softly."Maybe you didn't hear my name when I was being introduced in class today."

He then stretched his hand out."Jin Kazama. Philosophy Major."

Asuka smirked then faked a laugh."Haha! Dork!"

"Shut up, Asuka!" Lili told her. Then she turned to Jin.

"If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

The young man's cheeks showed a little hint of red. He blushed."Sorry. Um, so, when do we start the project?"

"Oh." Lilli said, showing no interest in doing the task. Then she opened her Chanel bag and and got their textbook on Logic."You know, I'm pretty busy right now. Why don't_ you_ do it? There!" she said, shoving the book at him. "Give me the project on Friday,okay? And here's my card. It's got my address on it. Just come to my house, okay? Asuka, let's go!" And they walked off.

"Lili, you're one of a knid!" Asuka whispered with a grin.

"Of course." Lili said, smiling with satisfaction."I get what I want."

Jin just stood there for while. He looked down on the glossy piece of cardboard engraved with lavender colored letters.

_Emily 'Lili' Rochefort_

_125 Saint Mark Street_

He smiled and tucked the card in-between the pages of the Logic book and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am very happy and proud to say that our play, Freefall, was a big success! My first acting experience, the best one ever! Ok! Here's chappy 2 of my adaption of our play! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, or the characters that will appear here. Nor do I own this story.

**Freefall**

**Chapter 2**

At the park....

"Hey guys!" Xiaoyu called out, running up to her friends, who were all hanging out on a concrete bench. Thier favorite spot in the whole park.

"Let's eat!" she said happily, handing all her friends different kinds of sweets, from chocolate, to candy to lollipops.

"God, Xiao!" Julia exclaimed, after she closed her book on Biology. "Don't you ever get tired of eating sweets!?"

"Now isn't she an honest sweetie?" Hwoarang remarked about Jules' outburst.

"Ya know guys, as long as there's life, there's sweets!" Xiao said with a big cheery smile.

"That's right! We should enjoy life!" Hwoarang said. "So, where to tonight, Jules?" Hwo said, nudging Julia and giving her his trademark misheivous grin.

Julia arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'where to'?" she said. "Hello! We've got a Biology test tomorrow!"

"Geez, you're corny!" Hwoarang said in a cocky tone. "Just study tomorrow!"

"You're just showing off 'cause _you_ topped Statistics class agian today. You're bribing your professor just so he'll give you a good grade, aren't you?"

Xiao grinned. "Hm. Could it be, Rang?" she teased the redhead.

"Well, it's just my good ol' charm. And I'm just really talented." he said with the biggest grin.

Just then, a shapely young woman approached. Christie, Mishima University's hottest female tennis palyer.

"Hey! Sweeties!" she said happily. She grabbed an opened Snickers bar, which Xiao was about to eat. "Hey, that's mine!" she complained in a childish tone.

Christie just grinned and took her spot in the bench next to Hwoarang.

"Hey Chrissy." He said in a really flirty tone, edging his face closer to her. "How bout a lli' kiss?"

"How bout I smack ya on the head!" Chrissy shot back.

"Aw come on, girl!" Hwo said. "Don't play hard-to-get." he said.

"Will you knock it off!" she said in a rather irritated tone. She looked to the left side of the park and spotted a blonde and a brunette coming their way.

"Oh, here comes the Dynamic Duo..." she said.

The blonde and brunette passed by thier bench and the blonde one smirked.

"Oh, look who's here. The freaks..."

Julia suddenly stood up with a hand on her hip.

"Don't you know_ anything_ about respect, Lili?"

"Ugh! Girl, don't waste you breathe on 'em!" Xiao said, pulling Julia by the arm, back donw next to her.

"What do you think of us!?" Asuka asked them. "A waste of your time?"

"Ya know what?" Christie said with a smirk. "You are." Her comment earned laughter from her friends.

"Well!" Lili said." For your information , you should be thanking us, 'cause we're wasting our time just to approach you and talk to you guys. 'Cause no one else does."

"Correct!" Asuka said.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" Julia asked with a half-smile.

"Wiil you quit the smart-mouth talk, Chang?!" Lili said in an irritated tone. "It's annoying."

"And _you_ aren't?" Chrissy countered with a grin. Again, the others laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Lili ianswred. "Looks like the New Guy hasn't joined your wierd group."

"Huh?" Xiao said, confused." New Guy?"

Asuka smirked. "It's only natural that she doesn't know, cause all she ever thinks about is eating sweets!"

"The New Guy." Lili said. "The one who's dressed in a white button-down shirt and black slacks. The one who looks like he's from ancient times. Isn't he a part of your group yet?"

"Lili, the guy has a name."Julia said. "It's Jin. He sat next to me in Statistics class today and he's a nice guy. Beware of karma, Lili. It hits you hard when it strikes back."

"Oooh, scary." Lili said sarcastically."You know, he really _will_ fit in with you guys! Losers! Freaks!"

Hwoarang smirked. "Oh, so _that's _what you're into, Lili. Freaks. So that's why you liked me back in 5th grade!" He smirked."Heh! Now I know."Everyone began snickering.

"Oh, shut up!" Lili said angrily." Asuka, let's go!" She grabbed her sidekick's arm and dragged her as she stomped away.

Xiao smiled and lightly slapped Hwoarang's arm. "Wow, Rang! That was so cool!"

Hwo chuckled. "You guys just don't have faith in me..."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Xiaoyu asked.

Hwo smirked. "This."

He stood up in front of the gang and started swinging his hips and grooving a la Mishael Jackson (R.I.P...), as his freinds, especially Christie, watched in awe. In Chrissy's case, she was thinking 'OMG...'

After his little performance, he sat back down on the banch, accompanied by a satisfied sigh and grin and looked at Christie.

"Yeah, Rsng. You're good.." she said, rolling her eyes.

"_That's_ what I wanted to hear! Now how bout a kiss?" He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but was blocked by her tennis racket, . His lips meeting with it.

"Don't even think about it, Red Boy.."

He turned to Xiao and Julia then grinned. "She wants me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, guys! Here's the 3rd chappy of Freefalll. It's really short, but I hope you'll still like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of the characters that will appear in this story. And the story itself, is not mine. It is just my adaption of my classmate's original work. Thankies to him for letting me do this :D

**Freefall**

**Chapter 3**

Friday night at Rochefort Manor...

She was in her room, in front of her full-size mirror, busy pampering her silky sunflower hair, stroking it gently with her favorite hairbrush. Then... Knock knock.

"Come in." she said promptly.

"Mis. Lili, someone is here to see you. A young man" Sebastian said.

Lili wondered who it could be. "Send him in." she said, without turning away from the mirror.

Sebastian left the room and two seconds later, she saw_ that guy_ with the button-down shirt and black slacks. It surprised her quite a lot. She put her hairbrush and turned to Jin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The young man showed a hint of red in his cheeks again. "Um...You told me to come here and bring this."He handed her a folder that had thier completed school project in it.

"Oh. I forgot about this..." she said, taking it into her hands. "Good thing you brought it here."

"Ok." Jin said."Um, don't you want me to help you with it.?"

"What for?" Lili asked.

"Class recitation." Jin replied.

"No thanks." Lili replied. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh. Ok. Then I guess I better go." Jin said, feeling shy again.

"Then go." Lili said.

"Good night, Lili." Jin said with a little smile. Then he went off.

Lili just stared at him as he walked out of her room. He actually did what she told him to! And no one she'd ever met was dumb enough to do such a thing. They'd always tell her to do it herself. What a twit!

Well, at least she knew she'll get a good grade tomorrow And she didn't want to make herself look ugly by stressing over _that guy_. It was getting late. She decided to put her toughts to rest and get ready for bed.

**A/N:** Hehe. Told ya it's short! But I hope you still still liked it. The next chapter will feature special perticipation by a certain man in a jaguar mask...Keep an eye out! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok! Here's chapter 4! To those who know VERY well about how I feel for a certain man featured in this chap, please don't think I love him any less because of the way he'll be treated here :3 Hope you all like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. Nor do I own this story.

**Freefall**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, at Mishima University....

Before Logic class..

Hwoarang was studying Geometry. Reading the textbook and carefully jotting down notes in his notebook. He was on a roll, totally focused until...

"Psst! Red Boy!" Asuka said." Get outta there now! That's Lili's seat!"

Annoyed that his concentration had been broken, Hwo answered, "Later! I'm busy!" And he went back to his work.

"C'mon! Get outta there already!" Asuka said.

"I said later!" Hwo shot back.

As they went on with thier little argument, Christie made her way to her seat. She passed by a very happy Xiaoyu, who was having a little snack before class. A Snickers bar in one hand and a Reeses' peanut butter cup in the other. Next to her, Julia sat quietly, reading her Biololgy textbook.

"Sweets again, Xiao?" Chrissy asked with a smirk. Xiao simply turned away from her, hidding the sweets, like Christie had plans of taking them again. Christie just smiled and went on her way. She passed by Hwoarang, who had his head down while reading his Geometry book. She smirked and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! Baby, that hurt." Hwoarang said in a rather whiney tone.

"Sorry." Christie replied, while not sounding sorry at all and went off.

Hwo just shrugged and went on with his work.

"I said get out of there! NOW!" Asuka said.

"And I said la--!" His sentence was cut off when he felt the chair being kicked. He nearly fell off.

"Hey!"Lili said, with an annoyed look on her face."Move it, Red Boy! That's my seat!"

Hwo sneered. "Alright, alright! God! You don't need to be so pushy!" He said as he got up.

Asuka laughed. "Haha! Told ya so!"

Hwoarang just gave her a nasty glare and Asuka responeded by sticking her tongue out him with glee. H e took a seat in-between Christie and Xiaoyu.

Satisfied for a moment, she took her seat with a small smile on her face. But it didn't stay there for long. Everyone heard Lili's outburst, and all of a sudden, the whole classroom was abuzz with endless chatter.

"HEY!!" Lili shouted at everyone in the room."Will you all just shut it?! You're all so annoying!"

"Who does that girl think she is?"Chrissy said out loud.

"You're so mean!" Xiao said.

"What a witch." Hwo said.

Julia just shook her head."Lili, Lili..."

Lili just sneered at everyone and turned away. She looked at ASuka nad saw that she was bopping her head to music palying in her iPod.

"And you!" she said in an irritated tone."What the heck are you listening to?"

Asuka grinned."Here. Check it out." She handed Lili one of the earphones.

_Friday night and the lights are low.._

"Ew! Asuka! Dancing Queen!?" Lili excllaimed, pulling the earphone away.

"Hey, it's cute!"Asuka ansswered.

"Ugh! You're gross." Lili sneered.

Asuaka just shrugged, sat back and enjoyed listening to her favotite song.

Just then, thier professor came in."Good morning class." he said through his brownish-gold jaguar mask.

Lili and Asuka exchanged mischeivous looks and Lili motioned for her sidekick to do her thing. Asuka smirked and got up.

"Good morning, sir. What will we be doing for today?" she said in a friendly way, putting her right hand on his broad shoulder and subtly sticking a piece of paper on his back that had the words, 'HIT ME!' on it with her left hand.

Mr. King knew her greeting wasn't sincere. And she and Lili were trouble makers he had to put up with for the whole semster "Ms. Kazama, please just sit dowm and wait for my instructions."

"Yes, sir." Asuka siad with a mischeivous grin and she skipped off back to her seat.

"Ok, claas." Mr. King said."Let's go back to where we left off..." He started jotting down notes on the whiteboard.

With his back facing the class, Lili and Asuka giggled and began to throw balls of crumpled paper at him, hitting him on the back and behind his furry head. It didn't take long for him to notice..

He reached behind him and felt the paper stuck on his back. He grabbed it, took one look at it, turned to everyone in the classroom and roared out. "Who did this?!"

Christie boldly stood up with her arms folded. "Who _else _are the little brats in your class, sir?"

Mr. King gave Lili and Asuka a nasty glare with those piercing emerald jaguar eyes. "Ms. Rochefort and Ms. Kazama! Won't you two ever learn?!"

Unaffected by his nasty and beastly glare, Lili boldly stood up. "Hey sir, I think that's unfair! Should you judge us so quickly?" And she sat back down.

"Yeah!" Asuka said, in agreemant, standing up at that moment, alongside her friend, and sitting back down on her seat.

"Then who else would do this?" Mr. King questioned.

"Ask the wind, sir." Lili answered with a grin. She and Asuka giggled.

"You know Ms. Rochefort..." Mr. King said, going over to his desk and taking her folder out from a stack of other folders filled with three other students' projects."Since it seems you've passed your project early, why don't _you _explain it to the class?" he said, almost slamming her folder onto her desk.

"What?!?" Lili exclaimed.

"Stand up, Ms. Rochefort." Mr. King said with his arms folded over his chest.

Lili frowned. This is _not _good...

Just then, Jin came rushing into the classroom. "Good morning, Mr. King, sir! Sorry I'm late."

"There!" Lili said. "There's your most admirable student! It's better that you have _him _explain, 'because _he_ didn't do anything to help with the project!" With that said, she sat back down.

Hearing her words, Jin was shocked. He looked at Lili, confused. She just gave him a nasty glare. Then she smirked. 'Let's see him try toi get out of this...' she thought.

"Mr. Kazama, is that true?" Mr. King questioned.

Jin lowered his head slightly."Uh, um...Sir, I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"You mean to say you really didn't do snything to help?" Mr. King questioned.

Jin's cheeks once again showed a hint of red. "Sir, I think you can give all the credit to Lili..."

Everybody in the classroom was shocked when he said this. Especially Asuka and Lili.

"God, Lili!" Asuka whispered."How?"

"I don't know." Lili whispered back.

Mr. King, also confused, thought for a moment. Then he spoke again."Mr. Kazama, let me give you another chance. Let me ask you some questions."

"Sure, sir." Jin replied, giving a little smile.

Mr. King smiled a bit. "Okay. Mr. Kazama, please stand up."

Jin did as told and timidly stood up from his seat.

Mr. King sat in his desk."Will you please differentiate a concrete concept from an abstract concept?"

Jin had a strange but sweet smile on his face when he heard the question."Sure, sir. A concrete concept signifies a nature or quality as found residing in an induvidual or subject. For example, a friend. Meanwhile, an abstract concept signifies a nature or quality as though it stands on its own. For example, friendship. In other words, a concrete concpet is objective and an abstract concept is an idea."

"Very good, Mr. Kazama" Mr. King said with a smile. "One more question. Give me an example of a Real Term which you think others probably don't know about."

Jin's strange but sweet smile widened even more. "Angels, sir. Angels."

"Angels?" Lili asked, shocked."As in...Angels!?"

Jin still had that strange grin on his face."Yes. Angels."

"Do you think angels are real, Mr. Kazama?" Mr. King asked.

"Yes, sir." Jin replied."Angels are real. Well, there are things in this world which are difficult to understand. But, even though it's hard to understand, why would we say that these things aren't real? We consider the Supreme Being as a Real Term, so why don't we say that angels are real too? After all, they came fro the Supreme Being. Not everything needs to be understood for us to say that they are real. Sometimes, we just need to believe. That's all, sir."

Mr. King grinned and applauded, rising from his desk. "Very well said, Mr. Kazama. Please take your seat."

"Thank you, sir." Jin replied. As the class went on, Lili and Asuka had a little talk.

"He believes in angels!" Asuka whispered to Lili.

"It was just an example." Lili answered in a low voice.

"He said it very well." Asuka said.

"He sai it very weirdly." Liil countered.

"But you believe." Asuka said with a grin.

"Will you keep quiet! He's just a stupid loser, that's all!"

"But he's really good, right?" Asuka asked.

"Wait a minute." Lili said. Then she grabbed Asuka's face and held it in her hands, looking her straight and sternly in the eyes."Who is you best friend?"

"Um..." Asuka said."You are."

"Then just keep quiet!" Lili said, annoyed as she let go of the brunette.

Asuka sneered."Fine. Whatever..."


End file.
